Chapter 1/Ragtag Army
(Starbase Atlantis orbit) The Enterprise, Daedalus, and Apollo drop out of warp and enters orbit around the starbase. (Atlantis ops) Captain Martin, Colonel Caldwell, and Colonel Ellis beamed down to the starbase's command center. Colonels and Captain welcome aboard Colonel Carter says looking at the three commanding officers. Thanks Colonel Captain Martin says looking at Colonel Carter. So what's this I hear that you've got a way to track the Replicator ships says Colonel Caldwell as he looks at Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay. If you three will follow me we can begin the briefing says Colonel Carter as she leads the three into her office. Ma'am sensors are picking a contact bearing 215 mark 889 its another Federation starship Sovereign class vessel its IFF reads as the USS Intrepid says Chuck as he looks at the console read out. Typhuss what's he doing here Captain Martin says as he looks at Colonel Carter. Sam looks at him. I'm not sure but Chuck inform Captain Kira he's cleared to beam down to ops. He nods and sends the hail to the Intrepid. Captain Kira beams aboard the starbase. Typhuss good to see you again Colonel Carter says to Typhuss. Its good to see you, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Let's get started with the briefing Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. (Colonel Carter's office) Doctor McKay briefs the four commanding officers on the plan and its a very dull and boring briefing. Typhuss do you understand what he's saying because I don't Captain Martin says to Typhuss. No clue says Typhuss as he looks at John. With this code we'll be able to take the Replicators down once and for all thus freeing Starfleet to deal with the Xindi and the Borg Rodney says to them. Let's go with plan b we use the quantum phasers and take them out Captain Martin says to McKay as he gets up from the chair. No plan b is a bad idea McKay says as he looks at Captain Martin. How is that a bad idea Rodney you've barely gotten the plan you're presenting online and you're working with the enemy no doubt Captain Martin says looking at McKay. Granted the Enterprise was retrofitted with quantum phasers just last month which are very very powerful but not effective to destroy the Replicators McKay says to him. You know for a fact Doctor you've not done anything good in recent weeks have you Colonel Ellis says to Doctor McKay as he's getting frustrated with McKay. Excuse me? McKay says as he looks at Ellis. Carter tries to stop him but he gets into it with Ellis. Rodney move on please John Sheppard says to him. Then Captain Martin walks up to the screen with the base codes. McKay how long do you need to get your plan going? Captain Martin asked him. Give me and the Wraith five hours Rodney says to him. Martin looks at the code then at Rodney and nods and he heads to his lab. Well that could have gone better says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. True but we know that Ellis is just having a bad day he didn't get to fight in the battle of sector 223 he lost a good friend in that battle says John Sheppard as he looks at Typhuss. Well Ellis isn't the only one to lose a friend to the Borg, Kathryn Janeway was killed last year so I know how Ellis feels says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. (Atlantis lab) The Wraith and McKay are working in the lab on the Asuran code to see if they can break them up but the simulation fails, much to McKay's shock. I don't believe it we checked every possible code of the Replicators that we've got that should of worked Rodney says as he looks at the screen. The Wraith sat down next to him. Maybe you need to take a break? the Wraith says as he looks at him. He looks at him. No I don't give up never had never will Rodney says as he looks at the Wraith. The Wraith groans at the words but helped Rodney with the base code. Ten hours later Typhuss, John, and Sam walked into the lab and Typhuss looks at Rodney. So how is it coming says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. (USS Enterprise, Captain's ready room) Captain Martin is looking at causality reports from offensives against the Borg and found Captain Dexar's and Commander Tovak's name on the list. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over the comm. Go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. We've received a transmission from Starbase Atlantis Colonel Carter has given us the green light Commander Kadan says over the comm. I'm on my way get into formation with the task force Captain Martin orders her to do as he gets his uniform jacket on and walks towards the doors. (Main bridge) Helm set course for the coordinates provided to us by Dr. McKay Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson. Course set and laid in Ensign Johansson says as she inputs the commands into the conn. Engage Captain Martin orders her to do. Johansson presses the engage button on the conn. (Space) All four ships jump to warp speed. (Observation lounge) Conference call between the Daedalus, Apollo, and Intrepid. Here's our plan we'll drop out of warp and wait and when the Aurora-class battleship drops out of hyperspace we'll open fire with everything we've got Captain Martin says as he looks at the big screen. The observation lounge of the Intrepid Captain Kira is thinking about what Captain Martin said. What if the Asurans call in their fleet, we only have four ships says Typhuss on the screen. If that happens we'll jump to warp plain and simple but their keeping the bulk of their fleet at MR4-227 keeping it guarded from Xindi attack Captain Martin as he looks at the screen. Typhuss and his senior staff looked at each other worried about this plan turning south when Typhuss spoke again. And what if the Asurans send some of their Aurora-class ships into hyperspace and they chase us then we have a problem on our hands says Typhuss on the screen. I thought I was the worried one here look I know what we're gonna do and I know that the others won't attack us we're not that bad of a nunse yet Captain Martin says to Typhuss as he looks at the screen. I always hope for the best and plan for the worst says Typhuss on the screen. Bridge to Captain Martin says an Ensign over the comm. Martin here go ahead Captain Martin says. We're approaching the sector he says. We're on our way, red alert, all hands battle stations Captain Martin says as he and the senior staff leaves the lounge. Typhuss get ready we're about to get down and dirty with the Asurans Captain Martin says to Typhuss on the screen. (Space) The Enterprise, Daedalus, Intrepid, and Apollo drop out of warp. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) The crew are at their battle stations ready to fight. Nothing on sensors sir Lieutenant Sito says looking at the ops console read out and then at Captain Martin. Martin to Intrepid, sensors are all clear can you confirm Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, can you confirm this says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Yes sir, sensors show no Aurora-class ships in the sector says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at her console. Maybe there not coming Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. We're powering up our quantum phasers now Typhuss Captain Martin says over the comm. Maybe they are running late, Commander, we will wait as long as we need to says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Then the sensors beep and Lieutenant O'Neill reports. Sir picking a hyperspace window forming directly ahead its an Aurora-class battleship O'Neill says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. (Space) A single Aurora-class battleship emerges from hyperspace. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) McCabe fire quantum phasers now Captain Martin orders Lieutenant McCabe. Aye, sir firing quantum phasers Lieutenant McCabe says as he presses the fire button. (Space) All four ships fire their phasers hitting the outer hull of the ship taking it apart piece by piece until it blew up into a thousand pieces. (USS Daedalus, main bridge, red alert) Target destroyed Colonel Carter says as she looks at the console read out. I wish we had these during the Goa'uld conflict Colonel Caldwell says as he turns to Colonel Carter. That was the easy part Sam says looking at him. Caldwell looks at her. We took that ship down without even trying Caldwell says as he looks at her. Sam looks at the read out. That's one down, 37 to go Sam says as she looks at him. Then the bridge of the Intrepid, Apollo, and Enterprise appear on the screen of the Daedalus. That was fun Captain Martin says on the screen. It was says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Yeah it was but its not over yet Colonel Ellis says on the screen.